Discarded
by DarkLadyMichi
Summary: He was the discarded savior, his village spat on his sacrifice. She was the discarded successor, her clan no longer wanted her to lead. He was the discarded survivor, his clan were their own downfall. NaruHina. Sasu?


**Full summary: Since Naruto was born he had the ability to sense negative emotions. He can tell when people lied to him, had the intent to harm him, were sad, excreta. He knew that the Hokage was lying to him about the why the village hate him and his parents. A man, who was challenging the Hokage, came to him with a peace offering. The scroll had more than what the man thought and now Naruto knew more than he should. The Discarded Savior**

 **The Hyugas did not want to be outdone by the Uchiha. Before Hinata was born they decided to train her to compete with the Uchiha heir, Itachi. They trained her in all walks waiting to train her in the fighting style. However, Once they started her training they realized she did not have skills with the Jyuken. Luckily, her younger sister did excel with the fighting style. The Discarded Successor.**

 **Sasuke was always in the shadow of his older brother. "Itachi had the move down in only a day" "It didn't take Itachi that long to learn that" "By the time Itachi was your age he was already graduating from the academy." Upset but not to be outdone Sasuke tried his hardest to measure up to the bar Itachi has set. When he tried to tell his father his greatest achievement he was ignored. Instead he went to his mother to train. When the Uchihca massacre happen he surpised Itachi enough to save his mother life but couldn't save anyone else. The Discarded Survivor.**

 **As you can see things will be different from canon. Naruto is smarter and has a negative sensing ability since he was young. Hinata has been training in more than just the Jyuken. Sasuke was supposed to make a appearance but I will wait until later to show the changes that is going on with him.**

 **How will these changes in their early lives affect them as they grow...stay tune and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Discarded

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Naruto dashed down the alleyway as quickly as his little legs could take him. The blond kept quiet, eyes wide as he searched around him. A few yards behind him was a group of drunken villagers were searching for him. They stumbled and wobbled, shouting in anger.

"Death to the demon!"

"Give it what it deserve!"

"Kill the bastard!"

They laugh as they shared what they would do to the "Demon" once they get their hands on "It". It was one of the best drunken pass time in the village. "Beat The Shit out of the Demon", was the name of the game. It started one night when a few villagers caught sight of the demon as they were leaving the bar. It was a simple bet at first, "Who could catch and mane the demon", but it soon turned into something greater.

The young blond did his best to stay away from the bars and restaurants that sold liquor as a result. He learned from a young age that once they consume alcoholic beverages they had no qualms about physically harming him. But it couldn't be helped. He had stayed to long in his old hunting ground and people were catching on. As a rule, Naruto tried to avoid staying past two weeks in one place. After a while people start recognizing where he frequent in those places. Yet the place he was fleeing from held the best throw away. He never went a night without food in that area of the village. But now he was suffering for listening to his stomach.

However, Naruto already put together methods to insure his safety.

Mud coated his bright blond hair, hiding most of the strands. He made sure he was heading towards an area he knew like the back of his hand. The blond boy quickly made his way over to an abandon building. On one of his mapping expedition Naruto had come across the building he had just entered. It had been a condemn building for as long as he could remember. There was a cardboard box covering the side of it. Upon removing what he could he saw a hole just big enough for him to crawl through. It was a good hiding spot. It was closed down from the public. So far the only entrance the blond new of was the hole he found.

Going through the area he already knew he made it to his makeshift bedroom. Finally safe, Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The morning came too soon for the young blond. He woke up as early as he could to when there was less people up. He left out the abandon building the same way he came in. Walking down the road the dirty blond got stares and glares from the few villagers that were up. Naruto ignored them as he made his way across Konoha. Before the last area, Naruto had spent two weeks in the area with the abandon building. He only came this way because it was one of his better hiding places.

The blond kicked a small rock that was in his path and watched as it skipped father down the road. Laughing, Naruto chases after the rock and continued kicking it. He made sure not to kick it too hard. He didn't want to lose control of it and it ended up hitting something or somebody. The villagers barely tolerated him in the day time. He didn't want to do anything to anger them.

" _Not like it takes much to anger them. Just being near me is enough for them,"_ the blond thought as he continued playing.

"Mommy! Why is that boy so dirty?"

Naruto tried not to pay attention to the people around him but it couldn't be help. He realized from his days in the orphanage that his ears were better than most people around him. He could pick up the faintest whispers of people near him and behind closed doors as long as he's within twelve inches of the door and the people are talking in average voices he could hear what's going on.

It had gotten him in trouble plenty of times in the orphanage. Before he knew he wasn't to speak of the people hate for him he would always question why people muttered things under their breath. He had asked the head of the orphanage a few times but would always get in trouble for eavesdropping. It wasn't till one time that he was actually eavesdropping that he learned his ears were better than others.

"Filth stay dirty dear."

Naruto felt an arrow shoot through his heart. He tried not to let their words and actions affect him but they did. He was unwanted. He was always the last to get things in the orphanage, he his room wasn't even a real room but the attic turned room, no one wanted to adopt him, and no one wanted to play with him. The other kids in the orphanage all was taught how to read but no one wanted to teach him. He had to learn how to on his own. The same could be said for writing. Outside of the orphanage people ignored him or threw things at him. They accused him of things he never did like stealing or murder. They called him names and on occasions they chased after him. A few times they caught him and left him for dead.

Time and time again, Naruto was shown how he was unwanted and hated. Time and time again Naruto thoughts trailed on the path of running away. But the blond wasn't stupid. He knew that he wouldn't survive outside the walls of Konoha. While staying inside was a threat to him, outside was a death sentence.

" _There's wild animals. I don't know how to hunt and I don't know what is good to eat and what's not. And there's ninjas and bandits. It's better to stay here where I know I can survive…"_

Naruto ran up to the rock and kicked it. He put too much force into it and it flew in the area. Before it could land an ANBU appeared and caught it. The ANBU had on the standard black clock and ANBU mask. This ANBU mask was that of a dog. Naruto smile as he saw the ANBU and ran up to him.

"INU!" he shouted and launched himself at the ANBU.

Just like with the rock Inu caught Naruto with ease. The villagers saw the display and glared. ANBU Inu was Naruto guard. Whenever he was in the village he was seen around Naruto. While some thought he was a horrible ANBU for being seen others new it was deliberate. He or she wanted people to know that he or she was watching over Naruto. Inu also made sure to be hidden on some occasions as to let others know that he or she could be hidden from sight and still be watching over Naruto.

However, Inu had to go on a mission that took him away for a long time. People started realizing that he wasn't in the village and up their hatred for Naruto. Now that he was back people knew that they'd have to turn down their hatred or they could end up in jail.

Inu made a hand sign that Naruto realized. A few seconds later Naruto and Inu disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared on top of the Hokage's Mountain. Inu gave Naruto a once over. He frowned at what he saw. Naruto looked malnourished. As well as the boy smelled like he hasn't bathed in days.

"Naruto? Why are you in this state?" Inu spoke. His voice was distorted through a voice changing seal that was placed on all ANBU masks.

Naruto looked down at the ground. He scuffled his foot on the ground as he moved twisted from side to side. Inu took in the boys action and sighed. He dropped down closer to Naruto height and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto, I know that you don't feel like sharing. I have been away for a long time and I know that without me protecting you that the villagers may have felt like they can do what they want. However know this, your wellbeing is very important to me and right now you are not in a good state. You are way too skinny. You are in dire need of a bath. Now I need to know why you are like this so I can take the necessary steps help you get better and to insure you never reach this state again."

Naruto could tell that Inu was being sincere. Besides his heighten hearing Naruto also had the ability to sense when someone is lying to him, directing their anger to him, or just any negative emotions period. While the blond didn't have a name for this ability it really came in handy over the years that Inu was gone. And the lack of negative emotions to his ability meant a positive emotion. Naruto felt no deceptions from Inu's words.

So he cried. He cried and told Inu all that had happened to him throughout the years. How he was kicked out the orphanage just a year prior. How he spent majority of his days scavenging through dumpsters looking for food to eat. How the villagers sometime chase after him to attack him. How sometime they actually caught him and beat him. How he healed the quickly just for it to happen again.

How he felt like running away.

Inu held the young boy as he cried and told his tale. While he was listening to Naruto, Inu thoughts were wondering. He wondered how Minato would feel if he saw the way the villagers disrespected his last wish. He wondered what Kushina would do to the villagers that dare treat her son like he was a criminal. He wondered what the villagers would do if they learned the truth about Naruto. And he wondered what Naruto would do when he learn the truth of himself.

"Naruto, first, let me tell you that you are not at fault. You are not a Demon and you did not deserve to be treated the way those people treated you. Second, tell me, why didn't you go see the Hokage? You know he would have helped you out in a heartbeat."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes. "I tried to go many days but they would never let me see him. I just stop trying after a while."

Inu shook his head. "We will go see the Hokage. I'm going to have you go in first however…"

"WHY! They're just gonna tell me no!"

Inu put a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, at the moment it should not be any surprise but you do not have a high standing with this village. Now if I were to bring up the case between you and everyone that wronged you it would be a case of he said she said. While we can actively go after the orphanage because they have kicked you out and it is evident that they did we cannot go after some of the others…

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"True. It is very unfair. Those people harmed you but since we have no evidence of them harming you they will get away scot-free. However, I do want to get the ones who stopped you from going to see the Hokage. If I see for my own eyes how they turn you down then I can use my weight as ANBU to get them in trouble for harming you. It is because of them that you had to suffer so much. If they had allowed you to go to the Hokage when you were first kicked out of the village then a lot of that other stuff wouldn't have happened. This is picking your battle wisely. If you say start calling out every villager for harming you they will not believe you when you actually have proof."

"Crying wolf," Naruto said. He read a story once when he was teaching himself to read. It was about a boy who was watching over the sheep. He constantly called wolf when there was no wolves around. But when there really was a wolf no one showed up to help him.

Inu nodded happy that the boy understood. "Yes just like that. Now let go put the plan in motion. Think of this like a mission Naruto. You are a ninja that is trying to show the corruption in an enemy rank. Act natural so they don't think something is up. Don't smile or laugh or anything when they prove us right."

Naruto nodded his head. The blond boy was jumping up and down. He was excited because he was going on a mission. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Inu Shunshin himself and Naruto near the Hokage's Tower. Naruto went on his own inside the tower. Inu placed himself under a Genjutsu and tailed after him. Naruto ignored the looks he were getting from those that had business inside the Tower. He went up to the secretary desk. There was a blond hair woman with small glasses. She was talking to a coworker when Naruto came up.

"Excuse me," Naruto spoke up.

The woman turned away from her coworker and glared. "What do you want brat?"

"I'm here to see the Hokage."

The secretary looked down at the papers. She shuffled through them with fake interest. "Nope I don't see on the schedule so you can't enter."

"But the Old Man said that I can visit him any time he's not in a meeting, "Naruto said. The young blond clenched his fist as he shook slightly.

"Oh would you look at that, it seems our Hokage is in a meeting," the secretary coworker spoke up.

"Look kid, the Hokage doesn't have time with the likes of you, just go do something else and stop bothering us, unlike you we actually have work to do." The blond secretary spoke.

"Is that so," Inu spoke as he canceled his Genjutsu, "Because to me it looks like two worker failing to uphold the word of the Hokage. We all know that Sarutobi-sama has an open door policy that any villager can enter and speak with him as long as he is not doing anything of upmost importance. And seeing that I just came from his office not that long ago I know for a fact that he has no meeting planned for this day. Seeing as you are refusing Naruto here I can only assume why…I will mention this to the Hokage and you both will be dealt with accordingly."

Both workers paled with each word Inu spoke. Inu picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulder. He gave the workers one last look before heading up to the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi sighed as he lit his pipe. He once again found himself questioning why he accepted the Hokage's position again. He loved his village and he wanted what was best for his village and yet, being Hokage meant that he was faced with one of the greatest enemies of all. Paperwork. Being a village hidden in the trees there was no shortage of paper going around. His paperwork range from something as short as a simple question, not even taking up one-fourth of the paper, to proposals that took up to fifteen pages. He in turn had to either answer the question, write his own proposals, or edit the ones he were given. There will then be a meeting with whoever is involved, or a whole council meeting depending on the proposals, and then more paperwork will be created.

" _There's a reason why I retired. Oh. Minato why did you and Kushina have to leave us so soon,"_ the seasoned shinobi thought as he picked up another packet.

His thoughts of Minato turned towards Naruto. Sarutobi found it strange how he hasn't seen Naruto in the past years. He tried his best when Naruto was first born to see the blond boy often. But because of that he was backed up on his duties as Hokage. So Sarutobi decided he would visit Naruto at least once a month to see how the boy was doing. Yet every time he went to the orphanage for his daily visit Naruto was gone. The owner let him know that Naruto was out playing and that he had found friends. Sarutobi was happy to hear that but after a couple of more months he knew something was up. Yet, before he could start his investigation he was told of the decaying buildings in and around Konoha. He then had to put together a proposal in order to fix that. Most of those buildings were livable given the right construction so not all was to be torn down. After that he was sent with other proposals from the Uchiha clan. Most Uchihas joined the police force of Konoha yet some decided to become ninjas and journey out of the village. Most proposals were simple things yet Sarutobi found a theme in all of it. While they all seemed like simple request here and there Sarutobi could tell that it was Fugaku trying to get more power out of the village. If Sarutobi denied him all of his request it would seem like he has a thing against the Uchiha. It would be like the Nidiame Hokage all over again. Yet if he gave Fugaku everything he wanted he might as well give him the Hokage's hat as well. The last few years has been Sarutobi playing a political war inside his own village. He had to choose carefully which proposals to accept and which ones to deny. So he couldn't do his investigation like he wanted.

As well as the only other person inside the village he trust with Naruto life was outside of the village on a very important quest.

" _Inu is back now however. He debriefed me a few while ago so I suppose he went to find Naruto. Everything should be fine now…"_

As soon as he finished his thought the door to his office opened. Walking inside was ANBU Inu with Naruto on his shoulders. From the sight, and smell, of Naruto Sarutobi already knew he wasn't going to like what was going to be said.

"Naruto I am happy to see you however I can see that this meeting isn't one for joyous reunions," Sarutobi spoke. A puff of smoke left out his pipe.

ANBU Inu shut the door behind him. He sat Naruto down next to him. "You are right Hokage-sama, this visit isn't a nice one." Inu spoke. He and Naruto sat down in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"What has transpired since you have left the village Inu," Sarutobi asked. He felt dread.

"Do you wish to tell Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head and stayed silent. Inu took it upon himself to speak. "It seems the orphanage saw fit to kick Naruto out. He's been living own his own without a roof over his head. As you can see he is underweight as he had to dig through trash just to find a meal. The drunks in the village created a game called 'Beat the Demon' where they would chase after him during the night. If they caught him then they would start beating him. Naruto came close to death many times since my leave of the village. Last night he was being chased again but was able to escape."

Sarutobi aged right then and there. He exhaled, shook his head, and cursed the village he was in charge of. Turning to Naruto, "How come you didn't come to me Naruto-kun?"

Anger surged through Naruto. He stood up quickly causing his chair to fall to the ground. "How come you never visit me old man? How come you never asked about me…looked for me?" he shouted.

Sarutobi looked gob-smacked. "I have sought after you Naruto-kun. Whenever I could I visited the orphanage looking for you. I was under the impression that you had made friends and were out with them. It wasn't till I started getting buried with work did I start to get suspicious. By that time Inu was already out of the village. I hoped that you were in good hands."

Inu shook his head. "The head of the orphanage lied to you. For your other question Hokage-sama, Naruto did try to see you but was thwarted by your secretaries. I saw with my own eyes how they denied him from seeing you."

Again Sarutobi exhaled loudly. "While we cannot go after the villagers we can go after the orphanage and my secretaries. I will draw up the case right away." Sarutobi said. He already knew how this was going to go but he didn't care. He would make sure those who harmed Naruto would suffer. It was the least he could do for Minato.

"Inu," Sarutobi called, "I am tasking you with finding a place for Naruto to live. If anyone give you trouble send them to me."

Inu nodded his head. He stood to leave. "Are you coming with me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "I want to talk to the old man."

Inu nodded and left with a shunshin.

"What is it you wish to talk about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto picked his chair back up and sat down. "Old Man…do you know why the village hate me."

A pain look crossed Sarutobi eyes. It was gone before Naruto could pick up on it. "I am sorry Naruto-kun but I do not know why the villager have such negative feelings for you."

While Naruto didn't pick up on the pain look in Sarutobi eyes, he did pick up on the lies he was telling him. Naruto wanted to call him out of his lying but instead he stayed quiet.

"And my parents…do you know about them?" He asked.

Another look of pain. "I'm sorry Naruto but I do not know about your parents. Many families were destroyed do to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Even after all this time we cannot place kids with their rightful family."

Another lie. Naruto felt sad that his idol, one of the few people that cared for him, was lying to him. Shaking his head, Naruto stood. "I see…Old man do people respect you?"

Sarutobi was thrown back by the question. "Well I would say that people respect my position as Hokage… as well I have respect for being a strong shinobi."

"Why did you become a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi relaxed in his chair. He took a long puff from his pipe. "Well I would say that I first became a ninja because it was expected from me. I, as you can see from my last name, am part of the Sarutobi clan. While we were not as famous as the Uchiha, Senju, or Hyugas, we were a ninja clan thus all of us were trained to become ninjas. However as I grew older I realized there was more to being a ninja than what I thought."

"Like what?"

"Well as a ninja we are trained to kill. It is a dog eat dog world for shinobi. However, that is not all shinobi are for. We also protect people. I became Hokage because I love my village even with all its faults. I wish to protect my village so I became a shinobi, then I became Hokage. It is not all sugars and rainbows, the shinobi life."

Naruto looked down at his hands as the processed Sarutobi's words. He looked up at Sarutobi with a fire in his eye. "Old Man…I think I want to be a ninja."

Sarutobi was surprised. "Oh…why do you think that?"

"Because of you and Inu. I want to protect people like you guys protect me. I want to earn the village respect so they can stop hating me. I think…that if I become a shinobi of this village they would stop hating me because I'm protecting them."

"That is a very admirable goal Naruto-kun. In order to become a ninja of this village you must enter the ninja academy. They will teach you all you need to know. However, you are too young right now to enter. Most kids start their start their academy year at the age of eight and graduate at the age of twelve. You are only five right now, you still have three more years left before you can join the academy."

"Then what am I supposed to do till then. I wanna be a ninja now!"

"It doesn't work like that Naruto-kun. You can't just wake up one day, say I want to become a ninja, and become you. As a ninja you must train in body and mind. If you became a ninja now you'd most like die. You have no training," Sarutobi said, "You ask 'what am I supposed to do till then' you train Naruto-kun. As a civilian, you are at a disadvantage. Most clans start teaching their children while their younger, even younger than you, so that they can be prepared for the ninja world. You need to play catch up. And once you turn eight you can start the academy with an edge on others."

Naruto stood up excited. "Yeah! I'm gonna train and be strong and beat everyone at the academy!"

Sarutobi laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Good Naruto keep that energy."

"Old Man!"

"Yes?"

"How do you train to be a ninja?"

Sarutobi sweat-dropped. "How about this. Once Inu come back from finding you a place to stay I will have him teach you the basic. Until then, go to the park and play around."

"Rodger!" Naruto yelled then sped out of the office.

Sarutobi shook his head. The smile on his face fell. He got to work on drafting a case against the orphanage and his secretary. He knew it would be hard to sway the council to rule with him but he didn't care. He was the Hokage. He had the final say. He could go over the council if he really wanted to. Sarutobi doesn't like using his power like that. Too much would cause the council as well the people in the village to start to resent him. If they happen, it wouldn't be long till someone thought to challenge him for his position as Hokage. And if someone else did become Hokage he feared for Naruto's life.

* * *

"Konoha is one of the village that love their clans. And while every clan is praised in this village, clans with kekkei genkai are praised even more. It is no surprise that the three major clans in this village all have kekkei genkais. At the top of the list the Senju clan is honored the most in Konoha, and even out of Konoha. The Senjus, along with the Uchihas, helped start up the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, unlike the Uchihas, both the first and second Hokage came from the Senju clan. The Senju clan were known for the wood release kekkei genkai. It was a very rare bloodline limit as only a small handful of Senjus were able to utilize it. The First Hokage, Hashirama, was the face of his clan kekkei genkai. His abilities were so strong that he created most of the trees surrounding the village, and all of the trees in the forest of death. Tobirama, the second Hokage, was well known for his very strong water affinity, which many says made up for his lack of earth based chakra to create the wood release, his strange and somewhat unethical jutsus creations, and his unnaturally strong dislike for the Uchihas. Most non Uchihas turned a blind eye to that. Lady Tsunade is the last known Senju alive. While she has neither her clan kekkei genkai nor a strong water affinity, she is known for her great medical skills."

"While normally, one would think that since the Uchihas helped create the village they would be the second on the list. However, with the arrival of our clan, The Hyugas, it became impossible for them to keep that spot for themselves. Both the Uchihas and our clan have dojutsus which is why we are always pitted against each other's. Are time here is almost up Hinata-sama."

An old woman stood up from her seat. She had long grey hair tied into a neat elegant bun and the pale eyes of the Hyugas. Hinata stood as well. They were stationed in a small room used mainly when teaching the younger children reading and basic math. For Hinata however, this room was a –slightly biased – history room. The old woman smiled at Hinata.

"You are such a wonderful student Hinata-sama. You retain information so easily and your grasps of history is astounding."

Hinata, while used to being praised, still bushed slightly. "It is important for an heiress to not only know the history of her clan and their relations but to understand it completely so she can better her clan for the future generations Hinako-sensei."

Hinako frowned as Hinata spoke. She shook her head once Hinata finished. "There is no need to call me sensei Hinata-sama. I am just doing my duty to the main house.

This time Hinata frowned. While she was only five years old Hinata had a better grasps of the world around her than most everyday adult. Maybe it was due to her Byakugan activating at a young age or maybe it was because for as long as she could remember she has been training to take over the clan. Maybe it was both. At this point the how's didn't matter. What did matter was that little Hinata could see the resentment the branch house had for the main house. She knew of the resentment ever since her uncle Hizashi, her father identical twin brother, took her father's place. It wasn't till the history lessons that Hinata could put a reason for the resentment.

" _I will not lead a clan that is filled with hate for one another. Something must change,"_ the five year old thought. Outwardly, she addressed Hinako. "Do not divide us. This is not for the main branch as it is not for the second branch. This is for the Hyuga family as a whole. As well as you are the one teaching me. As you are my teacher you deserve the title sensei, Hinako-sensei."

The harden look in Hinako eyes disappeared. "You are a child far beyond your years Hinata-sama."

"As the future leader I must learn all I can before I take over. So yes, I assume that does place me father beyond others my age," Hinata said. While she looked indifference on the outside on the inside she felt a little pain.

"You still deserve a childhood," Hinako continued.

The pain in Hinata's chest grew but she pushed it away. "This clan also deserve a good, strong, and smart leader. I am fine with sacrificing my childhood to better my clan for all future kids."

Because that's what was expected of her. It was another thing that was told to her repeatedly since she was young. At first Hinata didn't mind not having a childhood. However upon her first sightseeing in the village a hollow feeling entered her chest. Seeing all the other kids playing and having fun made her aware of what she was missing out on.

"Sacrificing one to save many. That is a selfless way to live."

Hinata shrugged. "The clan comes first Hinako-sensei."

Hinako closed her eyes and sighed. "Do not lose yourself Hinata-sama. We are not like a hive with one mind and a billion mindless people following the orders of the queen. A clan is made up of individual people and that individuality should be praised. We can have clan pride and individual pride. We can have clan duties and duties to oneself."

Hinata eyes widen as she tried to process the words of the older woman. This was the first time that someone told her something like that. Hinako shook her head as she saw the full extent of what the clan was doing to the child before her. It was too late to save her…

"Hinako-sensei, there is one thing…while it might not be that important to the clan…I myself wish to know, "Hinata trailed off. She wasn't use to asking for things that weren't for the good of the clan.

Hinako raised a brow, "Oh…and what would that be?

" _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's not too late for her…"_

"It is just…the clan history books starts in Konoha. I know that our history started before Konoha but the book only make very vague passage to the time before…"

"You wish to know the origins of the Hyuga clan?" Hinako ask

"Yes and what we were like before our move to Konoha."

Hinako hummed. "Our library is vast Hinata-sama. Yet few text exist about our clan origin. I will find all I can of the books that speak on our clan before Konoha. In the meanwhile our time here is up. I hear you are starting the Gentle Fist today. I wish you all the best."

Hinata nodded. She bowed to her sensei and left the room.

* * *

"Again. And this time actually try to get the stance down."

Hinata frowned as she once again tried to do the katas her father just showed her. While her father's stances flowed greatly into one another, Hinata's looked like a chopped and screwed version. Again, she failed to do the stances correctly. Her father glared down at her and shook his head.

"Hinata you are not putting the necessary force behind your attack. Your stance is weak. You are supposed to be unmovable and yet a little breeze can knock you over."

Hinata grunted but kept silence. She knew it wouldn't be wise to talk back to her father, not that she would talk back to him anyway. Still even saying something like, 'The stance feels awkward to me,' would send him off on a tirade of how the traditions of the Hyuga clan should be uphold.

She should know, they just had that conversations a few minutes ago.

"Stop."

Hinata stopped on command.

Hiashi stared down at his daughter. He could see the struggle she had to grasp the beginning stages of the Gentle Fist. It disappointed him how his daughter, one who activated her Byakugan at the age of two, was having such difficulties in the clan fighting style.

"I understand this is a new concept for you Hinata. This isn't a simple running exercise or kunai practice. You actually have to force your body to remember the steps and to remember them well. I might be coming off as hard but if you remember them wrong that sets you up for a failed Gentle Fist. As the clan heiress you cannot have a failed anything," Hiashi spoke.

Hinata nodded. "I understand father. I will not let you or the clan down."

"I know you won't. However dinner is will be ready at six. You on the other had cannot eat until you either get the stances down correctly or eight o'clock comes. I am hoping it is the former and not the latter for your sake."

For her sake indeed. It was now only two o'clock. The only thing Hinata had to eat was a small breakfast. She could hear the grumbling in her stomach complaining about the unfair treatment. Her father gave her one more look before leaving the room. Hinata sighed once she was by herself. She went through the stances again. Hinata could feel her body protest the odd way she was moving it. For some reason her body just wouldn't comply with how her mind went about the taijutsu.

" _Maybe I'm just not cut out for this…"_ Hinata shook her head to get rid of the thought. It was only her first day. She shouldn't give up so quickly.

Hours passed until it was time for dinner. Hiashi entered the training room to see Hinata practicing. He nodded his head as he watched his oldest daughter go through the katas with average speed. A frowned found its way onto his face as she finished her katas.

"The first half of the katas is very well done Hinata," Hinata kept her face neutral as her father talked. She could hear a 'but' in his voice. "However your transitions into the second half is undesirable at best and makes the rest of the katas fall apart."

Hinata stopped and bowed to her father. "Yes. By the transition I can feel myself slipping."

Hiashi gave a sharp nod. _"At least she knows where she is doing wrong at."_

"I stated earlier that you will not eat with the rest of us if you did not get the whole kata down," her father trailed off.

Hinata recognized the tone in her father's voice. He was giving her a chance to debate with him, to persuade him to change his mind. When she first started learning about politics a year ago her father would speak to her in a certain way. It started with him actually sayings words like "Why should I agree with you" or "What's in it for me". One day he sat her down and told her "Not everyone is going to come right out and say 'Please change my mind'. The art of debates is a subtle one. You need to be able to recognize a tone shift, different looks in their eyes, body language. Someone who is against what you are saying with act differently than someone who is in agreement with you. And someone who is teeter-tottering on the edge will act differently than both of the above. Know who is what so you can plan your words accordingly".

Hinata quickly went through what she could say. She took a deep breath and stared her father in the eyes as she spoke, "Yes you have told me that father and as I have not completed the conditions you have set it is understandable that I eat at a later time," Hinata got her introduction out.

Her introductions consist of agreeing with her father, appealing to his ego. He was right. He would forever know that he was right. So she agreed with him, there was no point in not to. She also pointed out how she did not do what the requirement was and how she understood why she would eat at a later time if she didn't convince him otherwise. While he didn't bring up her lack of completion in the katas they both know that she didn't get it down from their earlier conversation. Another rule she had learned. Pay attention to the words the other person is saying even if it is outside of the debate. You can tell a lot about a person just my listening to what they are saying. Her father had told her that the second half was undesirable. If she had told him that she had got the kata down it would have been a lie. And while lying wasn't bad in a debate it was in this one. Her father had already let her know that he knew that she didn't get it down. Lying would have been counterproductive. So she brought up on her own that ending it with an 'It is understandable if I eat at a later time'. That was establishing a power play. Her father had the power, Hinata knew he had the power. So she appealed to the power he had.

It was a meek way of winning a debate, her father had told her. Appealing to the other side, being submissive to them. It wasn't Hyuga like.

Hinata steeled herself for the second half. That would be her explaining why she should able to eat with her family even though she didn't meet the requirements. "Yet, this is also my first day physically practicing the Jyuken. And within that first day I have already gotten the first half of the first set of down. In your words it was "Very well done". I feel like I have earned the right to eat with the rest of the family."

Hiashi raised a brow. His face was stoic. "Oh? You feel that you have earned the right to eat with us? How so?"

Hinata tried hard to suppress the smile that wanted to appear on her face. She couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from twitching. She knew her father would see it. It had an eye for details as small as that. And he would get on her later about it.

"Yes. Realistically speaking it takes time for the body to remember a certain move for it to be done subconsciously. That I can do the first half of the katas very well shows that I am on the right tract and that I have earned my place at the dinner table."

It was quiet. Hinata almost faltered under her father's cold stare. Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed. "I supposed you can eat at the table with us. The room will be ready in an hour. Go wash and prepare."

Her father left the room. Hinata let out a breath and fell on her butt. It has been months since her father had started testing her like that and she was still not used to it. Things weren't so bad anymore however. She got used to looking her father in the eyes while she pleaded her case. And if she could look her father in the eyes she could look just about anyone in the eyes.

Hinata stood up and shook off her nerves. She briskly walked to her room, smiling at the members of her family that she passed. They all smiled back and waved at her. In her room Hinata found an outfit she used only for dinner with her family and a towel. She had only thirty minutes left and she wanted to relax her muscles in the bath.

Hinata started the fire to the bath and waited for the water to warm up. She striped down and entered the slightly hot water. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction Hinata sunk deeper into the water until only her head was showing.

The bluenette let her mind wonder to what Hinako-sensei was talking about. How did one separate clan pride and individual pride? Wasn't the clan duties personal duties as well? She wanted to ask someone to explain what Hinako-sensei meant but Hinata had a bad feeling about doing that. The young girl dipped her head in the water and thrashed around. She cleared her mind as she played with the suds and the bubbles. She wouldn't worry about it anymore.

The young heiress quickly washed up and dried off. She got dressed in a simple yet still elegant light purple yukata. Her hair was cut in a princess style so all she did was dry it and let it go back into place. She placed on she put on a pair of zori sandals that matched her yukata. While she didn't have to worry about letting the water out of the tub Hinata did so anyway. She saw no reason as to why she should let her dirty water sit waiting for one of the branch members to come by and pour it out.

It was a simple way really. Unlike other family, there was a small faucet towards the bottom of the tub. All the young bluenette had to do was turn the faucet and the dirty water would pour out. While the branch member still had to come by and clean it, they didn't have to wait for the water to go away.

It was simple things like that the bluenette did around the compound. She was repeatedly told that as a main branch she didn't have to do things like that but Hinata didn't care. She didn't think it was right to place all the household responsibilities on the branch family. If Hinata could do something to help lessen the burden then she would. Only if it was simple things like letting her own water out of the tub.

The five year old entered the dining area. Already sitting at the table was her grandparents from her father side and her father. Her grandfather, Tao Hyuga, stilled retained his heights even after old age. He had a sharp face and eyes her father had inherited, cold. He had long grey hair put up in the high bun decorated with Hyuga styled hair ornaments. His ornaments were black matching his yukata. Her grandmother, Tama, on the other hand had a kind round face and kinder eyes. Her hair, dyed to still be black, was put up in the same way as her grandfather. The ornaments on her hair were white matching her white yukata.

Her mother entered the room with her younger sister, Hanabi. She sat Hanabi down in her high chair. Hanabi giggled and spoke baby language. Once everyone was seated the branch members with kitchen duties entered the room with the food in their hands. They set them down of the table quietly and made their leave. Hinata learned at the age of three not to say anything to them while they did their work.

It was quiet as everyone ate. All that was heard the sound of utensils on plates. When the food was done. Her grandmother opened her eyes and stared at Hinata.

"I hear you are starting your Jyuken training today," she spoke slowly.

Hinata nodded her head but kept silent. She wasn't asked a question. That was another one of her lessons. 'Do not offer up too much information. If they have not asked you do not tell them.' It was a way to prevent others from learning too much.

Tama eyes opened. "And how is that going for you?"

Hinata sat her food down. "I have the first half of the katas down."

"Oh," Tama spoke, her eyes crinkled together as she stared at Hinata, "And what about the rest of the katas. I know that my son has toughed you all of the first set of katas."

Hinata eyes shot quickly to her father. Hiashi nodded his head slightly. "I still need to work on the transitioning and the second half."

"I see," the old woman spoke in the same tone and speed, "You know it has been said that those who fail with the first set of katas will have a hard time with mastering the rest of the Jyuken if they even can do that."

Tao looked at his wife. "Then it is a good thing Hinata here hasn't failed isn't it?"

Tama covered her mouth, "HOHOHO! That is correct even if partially dear," she tapped her husband on the shoulder then turned to Hinata, "I see my son has let you eat with us. You have passed his test right?"

"Hai Grandmother Tama, Outou-san would not have let me here if I did not," Hinata spoke.

She never liked her grandmother tama. The woman was a beauty, even in her old age, with her round kind face. Yet, even though she may looked kind, Hinata could tell it was only a front. She played her looks to her advantage. No one would think that she was mean. Yet, while she could play her looks to her advantage, her mouth usually showed everyone her real self. She had no qualms about proving people wrong whenever she wanted to. Hinata thanked her political training because it taught her about body language and how people hide behind things. If not for that, she would have honestly thought her grandmother Tama actually cared for her.

But Hinata knew.

Her grandmother Tama hated her. Tama hated her mother and she hated the union between her father and mother.

Tama nodded her head with a small smile. "That is good. You excel greatly in academics and politics. Now if only you could do better with your physical training."

"Hinata is very well rounded honey. Her Byakugan is top notch. Her kunai training is going very well. Her stamina is up and her chakra control is on par with genins. I say she is going very well physically," Tao spoke.

Where her grandmother hated everything about her, Grandfather Tao loved her. Hinata knew the reason why too. You don't live in a compound with eyes that could see and not learn a thing or two. Hinata learned how to read lips quite quickly with her Byakugan and could read those around her. People talked. And they talked about importance stuff when they thought no one could hear them.

Her Grandmother Tama did not like Hitome, her mother. Hitome was a branch member. While she was a very well-known branch member she was still a branch member. Grandmother Tama did not believe a branch member would provide a good offspring with a main branch member. But Grandfather Tao was all for Hiashi marrying Hitome. He wanted Hiashi to marry for love unlike what he was able to do. And since he was the Head of the clan he gave approval of their union. So the curse seal was released from Hitome, they married, and nine months later Hinata came to be.

Grandmother Tama did not approve. She had already drawn up a contract with the woman who she wanted Hiashi to marry. While she wasn't in charge of the clan her words still held a lot of weight. She gathered the liked minded people, brought up the contract, and got their approval.

That's how Hanabi came to be.

"Yes I can see how you would think that _dear_. Honestly this is the dinner table, let's keep all that talk for Hinata review," Tama spoke. She picked up her bowl and went back to work.

It was quiet again as the family picked up their utensils and stared eating.

* * *

 **I so wanted to put Sasuke in the first chapter but I'm still working on his story-line before he enters the academy.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


End file.
